ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Osmos (TNO)
Osmos is the Omnitrix MK10's DNA sample of a Osmosian, from the planet Osmos. Appearance In The New Omniverse, Osmos wears the same black shirt as Kevin, but is green instead, and the sleeves and collar are roughly cut, the sleeves on his long sleeved black shirt are slightly torn. His black hair is long and straight. He also wears a padlock necklace that has the Omnitrix symbol on it. He also sports black discolored marks around his eyes, making him appear tired. Powers and Abilities It is revealed that Osmos has one of kind mutation in his DNA. Absorption Energy Absorption Osmos can channel absorbed energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, or use it to speed up cellular regeneration. Osmos can use absorbed energy to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. Osmos can train to use his more efficiently, so that he can control the amount of energy he absorsb, the rate of absorption, and how he controls and discharges it better (though the action is still risky, and can cause side effects). Matter Absorption Osmos is able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change his body into living matter in the shape of Osmos, the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance his strength and durability. Osmos can also extend absorbed matter to anything he is touching. Osmos can repair objects composed of the same matter he has absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. Osmos can manipulate whatever substance he is touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, Osmos can manipulate his atomic structure to grow extensions on his body and shape shift his limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will. Power Absorption When Osmos absorbs the energy and DNA of other life forms, he will gain that creature's and abilities, but only at 1/10 of his strength. His body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the he has absorbed) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The amount of energy an Osmos can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. If Osmos was to absorb DNA of several life forms at once or from the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix, the absorbed DNA will overwrite his own, causing him to mutate into a fusion of the absorbed aliens. While he can be powerful with these mutations, his are still just 1/10 of their original strength. However, because he is a mixture of aliens, he can mix and match their abilities. In addition, his mutations can limit his ability to utilize the special of the aliens he has absorbed; being a random fusion of aliens, he can only access the that make up the major components of his mutant form unless the power does not require a very specific organ or appendage. Sometimes, when Osmos absorbs feedback from the Omnitrix, Osmos gains the ability to turn into each alien currently unlocked on the Omnitrix at will, but can only turn into themselves for a short time, but can sometimes revert to normal without meaning to. He will also be able to mix and match body parts, for example, one alien's body with another alien's head. If Osmos loses control over the energy absorbed in the feedback, he will turn into a mutation of the aliens he could use. When Osmos takes on a mutation, he can learn to shift between their normal form and mutation once enough time has passed. Other and Abilities Even without absorbing energy or matter, Osmos possesses a minor degree of enhanced strength and durability. This has been demonstrated by Kevin, who, even without absorbing matter, is strong enough to lift and throw an unusual amount of weight and resist physical damage that would normally severely injure an average human. Osmos's enhanced strength and durability does not come from the energy and matter he absorbs; rather he possess enhanced strength and durability naturally that is simply increased when he absorbs matter or energy. Weaknesses Osmos with Absorption Osmos's biggest weakness is his insatiable hunger for energy and becoming mentally unstable, though this is only a problem if he absorbs energy and becomes this way; this trait is normally latent and becomes easier to control if he is mature and has experience with absorbing energy. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. If Osmos is forcibly drained of the energy he has absorbed, it will restore his sanity but also present risks to his physical health if he does not have medical attention as the process will either leave him exhausted, famished or weakened to the point of unconsciousness due to him having been living off energy instead of eating and sleeping properly. Any Osmos has absorbed from other life forms will eventually wear off and disappear. The more life force, metabolic energy, and DNA he absorbs, the longer it takes for his absorbed to wear off. Regardless of how much DNA Osmos absorbs, his own DNA will eventually overwrite the absorbed DNA in time, causing him to lose absorbed , unless he keeps reabsorbing to keep it from happening. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Osmosians Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Matter Absorption Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens